Ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes ou presque
by marginale
Summary: Qui est véritablement l'auteur(e) d'Harry Potter? Nous somme tous persuadés que ce n'est qu'une histoire comme les autres, mais il est temps que la vérité éclate. Hermione après la guerre et aussi du Ginny et Harry
1. Chapter 1

« Ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes,

Douce victoire,

Ils étaient de jeunes phénix prêts à chanter,

Et ils se disaient sans cesse,

Que le vent nous emporte, nous sommes prêts à voler. »

Ainsi Hermione commença à écrire. C'était un soir de vent désagréable et où l'air même semblait peser lourd. Elle se permit une petite bouteille. Encore.

Une tendre échappée du monde des grands. Le vide de l'esprit, pas le néant, mais tout de même. Elle divaguait, passait le temps comme elle le pouvait. Son appartement miteux ne paraissait plus aussi vide maintenant, oui, l'alcool était maintenant son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, la richesse ne lui manquait pas, la presse l'adorait, le trio d'or était sans cesse vénéré. Un peu de fortune par ci, allez encore un peu par là et puis le tour était joué.

Elle était riche.

Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pauvre d'âme, son esprit se noyait dans le sang.

Du sang amer.

Son choix d'habitation résumait sa frustration.

Le trio d'or. Adulé, mais incomplet.

Mais ce soir tout allait changer, ce soir, elle avait écrit ses premières lignes.

**Bonjour peuple fanfictionen,**

**Pour faire vite, voici le (très court) prologue d'une nouvelle histoire que j'aimerais faire évoluer de façon assez inattendue. J'écris tout ça sur un coup de tête et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner mais bon une de mes devise est que rien n'arrive pour rien dans la vie. Je suis consciente qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments peu clairs, mais vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans la suite. Voilà. Oh et puis petite note : je n'ai pas l'intention de vous agresser avec un désir violent de reviews à chaque chapitre, vous en laissez ou vous n'en laissez pas. Mais si vous avez quelque chose de pertinent à me communiquer, je serais ravie de le savoir.**

**À la prochaine,**

_**Marginale**_


	2. Le bonheur des uns

**(Les réflexions des personnages sont écrites en italique)**

Venu de 149 597 870 km d'en haut, un rayon inhabituellement lumineux et ardent traversait la petite fenêtre d'Hermione Granger. Émergeant d'un sommeil apaisant, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre.

_Comment un simple rayon de soleil peut-il passer avec autant d'ardeur dans une fenêtre si peu opaque? _

Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière environnante, elle observa un peu plus attentivement.

_Eh bien, on dirait que je n'ai plus de fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu fabriquer hier soir?_

Pendant ce temps, dans un tout autre environnement, se contemplaient deux êtres en totale admiration. Allongés de tout leur long, Harry et Ginny ne se lassaient toujours pas d'être ensemble.

Silencieux.

Admiratifs.

Amoureux.

« Si j'était mort avant de te connaitre,

Ma vie n'aurait été que fil rompu,

Pour la mémoire et pour la trace,

Je n'aurais rien su1 »

Ainsi pensaient-ils. Car ce n'est qu'après la guerre qu'ils ont réellement pu se connaitre. Ensemble, ils ont extrait tout le poison et maintenant ils vivaient heureux, en paix.

Une vilaine mèche venait de glisser sur le visage enchanteur de la rousse et Harry, dans un élan d'affection, la replaça tendrement.

-Tu es si belle, lui dit-il

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle avec son rire enfantin

_Une nymphe _pensa-t-il_, j'ai épousé une nymphe._

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il s'aperçut que Ginny était disparue. Tant pis, il la reverrait tout de suite après, car ils étaient inséparable.

Il se remémora la soirée d'hier.

Ils étaient sortis dans un prestigieux restaurant. Il fallait bien dépenser tout cet or! Arrivés à destination, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il y avait une gigantesque file à l'entrée. Avec le temps venteux et désagréable, ils n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre dehors pendant des heures. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand quelqu'un dans la queue les reconnu. Les héros. Entrainés comme des pantins à l'intérieur du luxueux bâtiment pendant qu'un brouhaha d'admiration se créait, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot que la meilleure place du restaurant leur était attribuée. Habituellement, ils n'auraient jamais accepté un tel traitement de faveur mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était l'anniversaire de leur victoire. Voilà un an qu'ils étaient de réels apollons victorieux, traités comme des rois. Un an les séparait de la fin de la guerre et six mois les séparaient de la perte de Ron. Ça les avait mis dans un état horrible mais ça les avait aussi rapprochés et ils s'en étaient sortis ensemble. Ils avaient perdu un frère et un meilleur ami alors la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était de devoir se séparer. C'est pourquoi ils se sentaient reconnaissants de pouvoir vivre tous les deux maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

-Que désirez-vous Monsieur Potter et Madame Ginny? Avait demandé le serveur, trop courtois pour paraitre naturel

Harry, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder, continua de fixer sa bien aimée avec tout le désir qu'il pouvait exprimer.

-Je veux la dame en face de moi.

Le serveur, légèrement mal à l'aise, regarda Ginny en cherchant une réponse.

-Oh, je vais prendre la même chose, enfin, le contraire, lança-t-elle langoureusement

Le couple semblait hypnotisé, comme incapable de couper le contact visuel. Le serveur ne savait vraiment plus ou se placer. Ginny continua :

-Tu vas prendre cuisse ou… poitrine?

-Choix difficile… serait-ce possible de prendre les deux?

Après quelques secondes, Harry retrouva un peu de sérieux, puis il dit au serveur qu'ils allaient partir et lui laissa quelques gallions en s'excusant du dérangement. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir de la bâtisse pour transplaner.

Dans leur maison.

Dans leur chambre.

Sur leur lit.

Et le jeu de la passion débuta.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là, mais ils s'en moquent. Ils étaient jeunes, ils s'aimaient et ils étaient deux.

Pauvre Hermione.

Leur contraire.

Rongée de l'intérieur,

N'ayant plus aucune raison de vivre,

L'âme troublée,

Traumatisée,

Brisée,

Morte vivante.

Sa petite folie de hier avait entrainé des conséquences. Son appartement ravagé… ravagé de récits. De ses histoires, de sa vie, de poèmes, de sentiments. De bien d'autres choses aussi, comme quelques fenêtres et meubles en moins, mais ça importait peu. Pour l'instant, elle lisait.

_Comment ai-je pu écrire tout ça en une seule nuit?_

Chaque ligne lui faisait un bien fou. Le chaos se transformait tranquillement en ordre et soudain, elle comprit la solution à sa profonde dépression.

(1 extrait d'une poème de Gaston Miron)

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, il va se passer quelque chose plus tard, c'était plus un chapitre de mise en contexte **** C'est court je sais, mais je n'ai jamais été accro aux chapitres qui n'en finissent plus, que préférez-vous?**

**Pour ce qui est du dramione, j'ai l'intention d'insérer ça un peu plus tard mais je n'oublie pas! **

**À plus,**

_**Marginale**_


	3. retrouvailles

Hermione allait écrire son histoire depuis Poudlard, l'histoire d'Harry, de Ron et puis d'elle-même.

_Je ne me comprends plus moi-même, pourtant le passé m'apparait tellement plus clair après ces quelques lignes. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens et pourtant je suis encore Hermione._

_Pourquoi Ron… Pourquoi moi._

Son cœur était déchiré, une plaie béante qui la torturait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait faire quelque chose et cette idée, ce petit projet qui germait en elle résonnait comme une étoile. C'était le fil d'Ariane qui la mènerait vers la sérénité. La lionne pourrait enfin respirer.

Il lui faudrait rencontrer les autres.

Pour une fois depuis six mois, cette idée ne lui paraissait plus si saugrenue.

**OoOoO**

-Tu trouves ça bon?

-C'est très bon Ginny, répondit sincèrement Harry, la bouche pleine de pain doré

Il fallait bien qu'ils mangent un peu, il y avait autres plaisirs que la copulation.

Soudain, ils distinguèrent un bruit dans la pièce d'à coté.

_Est-ce quelqu'un qui vient de transplaner? _Songèrent-ils

Une fois rendus dans leur bibliothèque, ils n'aperçurent rien au premier regard. En observant mieux, ils perçurent une créature en position fœtale dans un de leurs fauteuils. C'est quand elle leva la tête qu'ils l'identifièrent. Le couple ne s'arrêta pas aux longs cheveux sales emmêlés, aux vêtements crasseux, à l'odeur flagrante d'alcool et à la maigreur aberrante d'Hermione, ce qui les frappèrent d'effroi fut la tristesse incommensurable dans ses yeux.

Ternes,

Malades,

Fous.

-Hermione! Hurla la rouquine en se précipitant vers elle

Pendant que Ginny rayonnait de joie de la revoir, Harry ne savait que penser. Il hésitait entre le soulagement des retrouvailles et la tristesse de voir sa condition. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était la culpabilité. Il se haïssait de ne pas l'avoir cherché pendant qu'il vivait les flammes de l'amour. Il avait été aveuglé pendant bien trop longtemps, il devait aider son amie pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il s'avança vers elle en ne prononçant aucune parole.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Ils étaient des inconnus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vécu la douleur de la perte de Ronald. Il sentit le besoin de vengeance. Ils allaient payer. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ron. Et à Hermione.

Comme si une nouvelle complicité venait d'éclore, ils se firent un petit sourire timide.

**OoOoO**

Devant deux tasses de café fumantes, Harry décida de briser le silence.

-Je veux des explications.

Devant le mutisme de l'autre, il continua :

-Tu nous as laissés seuls, sans aucune nouvelle, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert de ton absence, comment Ginny et moi avons été inquiets! Est-ce que tu t'es vue? Tu n'as pas honte de te laisser dépérir ainsi? Ressaisis-toi, par la barbe de Merlin, tu es Hermione Granger!

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Il secoua un peu la tête et se leva. Avant d'avoir pu quitter la pièce, il entendit enfin son amie parler :

-Attends.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix chétive, à peine audible mais Harry y vit là un cri gigantesque, un appel à l'aide.

Il consentit à se rassoir et attendit qu'elle parle.

-J'ai décidé d'écrire.

Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Notre histoire. Poudlard, la guerre mais surtout, toi. Ça va s'appeler Harry Potter et il va y avoir sept tomes. Pour réussir, j'ai besoin de tes souvenirs, de ce que je ne sais pas.

Sans hésiter, Harry accepta.

-À une seule condition, tu dois m'aider à trouver ceux qui ont tués Ron.

Décidément, leur complicité était loin d'être abolie.

**Je n'ai rien à ajouter sauf peut-être :**

_**Marginale**_


	4. 4 Privet Drive

Une douce brise rafraichissait leurs corps en pleine sueur. Ils couraient, couraient plus vite que leurs jambes en étaient capables. L'euphorie du coureur.

Pendant quelques instants Hermione crut même ressentir une vague de bonheur lui secourir les sens, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

-Harry… pourquoi ne pas tout simplement transplaner, ce n'est pas que ce quartier est inintéressant, mais…

Ignorant sa remarque, il lança :

-Ah, sens-tu l'air glisser sur ta peau, sens-tu ton instinct se réveiller? Comme c'est bon… presque autant que Ginny!

-Harry, s'il te plait…

Celle-ci n'était plus habituée de faire de l'exercice physique et à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda plus sérieusement.

-On est arrivé.

4 Privet Drive.

Là où tout avait commencé.

Les persécuteurs.

Là où du mal avait émergé le bien.

-4 Privet Drive, dirent-ils à l'unisson

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Hermione remarqua une étincelle ténébreuse dans les yeux de son ami.

Il avait souffert à cette adresse, mais il ne se plaindrait pas.

Harry ne se plaignait jamais.

La brunette appellerait son premier chapitre « le survivant ». Pas pour Voldemort, mais pour avoir survécu à cette maison et être devenu l'être qu'il était. Mais de où puisait-il une telle force?

Elle brisa le mutisme :  
-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de tes expériences, de tes sentiments, c'est primordial pour mon livre et c'est une période de ta vie que je ne connais pas beaucoup.

-Si je nous ai fait courir dans ce quartier c'était pour me rappeler, pour ressentir à nouveau ce que le jeune Harry a vécu. Rien n'a changé. Et c'est parfait. Je suis prêt.

Il s'agenouilla sur le trottoir, les yeux rivés sur la maison.

-Les Dursley aimaient leur enfant plus que tout et le chérissait, ils étaient d'excellents parents pour lui, un peu trop possessifs, mais très aimants. Quant à moi, ils…

Ainsi débuta le récit de l'enfance du grand et glorieux Potter.

Tout le temps qu'il parla, Hermione se contenta de prendre des notes. Très consciencieusement.

Pour quelques heures, elle fut à nouveau à Poudlard. Jeune et naïve, à écouter et prendre des notes.

Excellente élève qu'elle était.

Qui qu'elle soit maintenant…

**Un autre chapitre crissement court. Ah ben tabarnak!**

…_**Marginale**_


	5. Trop, c'est comme pas assez

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Harry et Hermione se rencontraient. En fait, il serait plus exact de dire qu'Hermione suivait Harry. Ce projet de livre était une réelle obsession, elle y pensait sans arrêt. Elle se forçait à y penser. À quoi penserait-elle d'autre? Elle y voyait là son échappatoire, celui qui était encore plus puissant que son amour de la bouteille.

Voilà cinq minutes qu'elle était réveillée, en position fœtale dans son lit.

_Que vais-je faire aujourd'hui? Tien, pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Harry._

Comme hier.

Comme avant-hier.

Comme avant-avant-hier.

Ainsi de suite.

Elle prit environ cinq minutes pour enfiler un pull par dessus son t-shirt en plus d'un short.

Un peu de poudre de cheminette puis le tour était joué. Elle adorait l'odeur calmante de la maison de son ami.

-Bonjour, je suis là!

-Hermione? Appela Ginny

-Qui d'autre? Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

La roussette arriva avec une certaine acidité dans le visage. Hermione fit mine de ne pas voir.

-Où est Harry?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit? Il commençait sa formation d'auror aujourd'hui, je suis seule.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Oh et bien… je revendrai ce soir, c'est très important, c'est très sérieux, il m'aide dans un projet et…

-Harry est plutôt fatigué de ces temps-ci, je ne pense pas qu'il aura la force ce soir, désolé. Coupa Ginny

-Bon d'accord, une autre fois, bonne journée Gin.

-C'est ça, au revoir.

Sans plus de cérémonies, elles repartirent, l'une soulagée et l'autre débordante d'interrogations.

Ginny franchit la porte de sa chambre avec deux grands cafés brulants (le couple s'était laissé charmer par cette boisson moldue).

-À qui parlais-tu? Questionna Harry

-Je me répétais à quel point je t'aime, mon amour.

Harry avait un certain penchant pour le sexe après les déclarations d'amour, c'est pourquoi il lui prit les tasses pleines de café et les posa par terre. Il la regarda avec son regard enflammé et elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire aguicheur. Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

Chez Hermione, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient empreintes de doute.

_Soit Ginny m'a menti, soit elle boit deux grandes tasses de café à elle seule._

La lionne avait peut-être changé, mais elle avait conservé son coté observateur. Il y avait bien deux tasses pleines sur la table au fond de leur cuisine.

_Harry veut-il encore me voir? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Suis-je un fardeau inutile?_

Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas.

À Poudlard, quand elle ne comprenait pas, elle allait à la bibliothèque.

Maintenant, elle buvait.

**À votre santé,**

**Marginale**


	6. L'acidité de la rousse

-Ginny il faut qu'on parle, dit très sérieusement Harry

Cette dernière sentit son cœur accélérer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Répondit-elle, redoutant la réponse

-Comme tu le sais, je reviens de dehors acheter des croissants. J'ai vu une scène qui m'a extrêmement alarmé. Tu sais, ce groupe, les Malchoc?

-Oui, j'ai vu dans le journal, ce ne sont pas quelques rebelles ridicules qui pensent que le mal aurait du triompher qui vont changer grand chose. Harry, nous avons gagné a guerre, c'est fini, riposta-t-elle, très calmement.

-Gin, ça a plus d'ampleur que tu le penses, il y a plusieurs mangemorts très compétents qui en font parti. Juste devant la boutique, j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes un garçon se faire enlever uniquement parce qu'il avait une banderole où il était écrit « sang de bourbe et fier de l'être ». Je n'ai rien pu faire, parce que dès qu'ils m'ont vu ils ont transplanés.

Pour rien au monde Ginny voulait que le cauchemar ne recommence, ils avaient gagnés, n'avaient-ils pas droit au repos?

-Mon chéri, il y aura toujours des délinquants, peu importe dans quel monde on vit, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça.

-Ils l'ont enlevé Ginny. C'est inacceptable, à partir d'aujourd'hui j'ai pour quête de trouver ce pauvre garçon, lança-t-il, imperturbable

Ginny était bouillonnante de colère, jamais plus elle ne le laisserait partir, sa sixième année avait été trop dure et elle avait renoncé à sa septième année pour lui. Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça! Je vais voir si Hermione veut m'aider d'abord!

Oh oh. Non, il n'ira pas, pensa la rousse qui avait toujours eu du mal à se contenir lorsqu'irritée. Elle revint sur ses pas.

-Harry, mon pauvre chéri, Hermione ne veut plus nous voir.

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle m'a écrit que ça lui faisait trop mal de nous revoir et qu'elle préférait prendre ses distances pour quelques temps… mais je n'étais pas sensée te le dire, elle t'aime beaucoup et ne veut pas te faire de la peine.

Ça ne concordait pas, elle avait l'air mieux depuis quelques temps, mais Harry goba, se disant qu'Hermione était une bête imprévisible.

Une bête.

Une bête qui s'était pris dans les filets d'une certaine rousse plutôt jalouse.

_Flash back_

Poudlard

Ginny était parti prendre une marche dans les couloirs un peu après leur couvre feu.

Harry et elle sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois, elle l'aimait comme une folle.

Elle longeait tranquillement les interminables couloirs de leur magnifique école quand elle entendit du bruit à une intersection.

C'était la voix de Harry! Quelqu'un lui pleurait dans les bras…

« Harry, quand est-ce qu'il va ouvrir les yeux? Je… je… je suis tellement triste… je ne suis rien… »

« Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu es une personne extraordinaire, très jolie en plus, et seul un sot ne pourrait pas voir ta beauté extérieure et intérieure, crois moi »

N'était-ce pas un peu trop?

Ginny détestait ce qu'elle entendait.

Harry n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi d'une autre personne qu'elle, non?

C'est à ce moment que Rogue arriva et lui cria instantanément de partir dans son dortoir, en retirant, bien évidemment, un 10 points à gryffondor.

Il ne vit pas les deux autres, quelle horreur, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir comment la situation a terminé.

_Fin flash back_

**Voilà! Bonne journée à vous! **

**Marginale**


End file.
